Tal vez
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: "soy interesante, y tú no quieres dormir conmigo... ¿lo quieres?" Maura no creia en el "tal vez" pero ahora era una constante en su vida. Historia alterna al final del capitulo 2x04 "sailor Man"


A/N: Historia Alterna al capítulo 2X04 "Sailor Man"  
Advertencia: No es Fluff, es tipicamente oscuro.

En las historias que he leido, la mayoria es de que Jane siempre hace sufrir a Maura, o por un error de Jane, Maura inicia una relacion con alguien mas, lo que hace que Jane luche por ella...

Y si estas buscando algo diferente a eso, esta es tu historia.

* * *

"soy interesante, y tú no quieres dormir conmigo ¿lo quieres?"

Las palabras de Jane se repetían una y otra vez. Y el recuerdo no avanzaba de ellas. Y cuando lo hacía, aun podía sentir la pequeña alergia que inundaba la piel de su cuello.

"no" Eso le había costado algo que creyó perder pero de diferente manera.

De todas esas ocasiones en que estuvo a punto de perder a Jane, no creyó que algún día la perdería en manos de otra mujer.

"no" Aquella palabra había alejado a Jane de su vida. Ni Maura quien era tan racional pudo haber teorizado el alcance de daños que podrían sobrevenir.

Lana, medico cardiólogo, mujer elegante, de modales intactos. La gente decía que Lana era una versión vieja de Maura. La diferencia, era el color del cabello y los ojos, negros como la noche. Y quizá la frialdad y rectitud, aunque si Maura era sincera, eso era ella, antes de Jane.

No por nada había obtenido el apodo de reina de los muertos, y quizá Jane tenía un prototipo de persona idea, porque Lana era la reina malvada que sacaba corazones.

Las cosas iban completamente enserio, Jane ya había presentado a Lana ante el mundo entero, ninguna de las anteriores conquistas habían significado algo como para que su mejor amiga pusiera un título a la relación. Angela Rizzoli ya había presumido ante todas sus amigas que habría un médico de personas en la familia, un cardiólogo para hacerlo más perfecto.

Seis meses, las cosas en la estación de policías parecían secretas, la teoría de Maura decía que alguien contraería nupcias en poco tiempo. Su teoría no llegaba a sospechar de algún sujeto en específico. Había tantos policías en relaciones serias pero ninguna como para casarse.

Y la verdad salió a la luz esa misma tarde, cuando todos fueron llamados a la cafetería de la estación.

Lana estaba ahí también, y Maura se preguntó qué tipo de caso era para necesitar a un cardiólogo, y debió adivinar, debió pensar en el "tal vez" porque si hubiera sido así, entonces habría pensado como Jane, escuchando a sus entrañas que le decían "peligro, peligro, sal de aquí" pero ella no era así, ella era racional y no creía en conjeturas.

Y entonces escucho como el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su familia, su todo, decía "si" al matrimonio. Y la vio feliz, la vio llena de vida, más de lo que alguna vez lo fue con ella.

Supo que no la había perdido por unos meses, sino que la había perdido por toda la vida. Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, mojando el abrigo rojo, el mismo que había usado la primera vez que perdió a Jane con un "no"

"No te preocupes Maura, eres familia, ahora que mi Janie se va a casar, seguirá siendo familiar"

Maura afirmo, no pudiendo articular que sus lágrimas eran por una herida en su corazón. Y sonrió, por la ironía de su propio chiste, quizá Lana pudiera revisar esa herida punzante en su órgano vital.

"¿todo bien Mau?" La voz grave y rasposa de Jane la hizo llorar más, y afirmo frenéticamente. Desando que de la manera como respondió, hubiera respondido tiempo atrás. Con entusiasmo de por fin decirle a Jane la ganas de estar siempre a su lado.

"estoy muy feliz por ti Jane. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que viera a mi mejor amiga aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio"

Maura esperaba el momento en que se desmayaría, porque estaba mintiendo, mintiendo como nunca antes. Pero no llego nada, ni siquiera la sensación de comezón o la falta de aire.

Jane la atrajo hacia ella, la envolvió en sus brazos. Y Maura siguió llorando, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Despidiéndose de su alma gemela, diciéndole adiós para siempre.

El frio metal del anillo de Jane en una parte descubierta de su cintura la hizo romper aquel gesto. Y fue justo el momento, porque segundos después Lana estaba junto a ellas, tomando la mano de su prometida, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado la cura a todos los males del mundo.

"les deseo lo mejor"

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Había aprendido a mentir, se había hecho inmune a las reacciones de sus mentiras. Y ahora también perdía aquella singular reacción que siempre ponía una sonrisa en Jane.

Lo había perdido todo, si hubiera podido saber lo que aquel "no" le iba atraer a su vida, hubiera preferido jamás aprender a mentir.

Quizá entonces así, el tal vez no sería una constante en su vida.

* * *

A/N: Esto es un solo capitulo, porque si decidiera seguirlo, deberia matar a Lana, y la verdad estoy muy enamorada de Lana Parrilla como para hacerlo. O hacer como que Maura esta teniendo una pesadilla y en la vida real, si dijo no pero luego se arrepintio; y como que eso ya esta gastado. Pero al final usted son los promotores.

GRACIAS!


End file.
